objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/Question Time!
Question Time! is the eighth episode of The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! In this episode, the contestants take a quiz. Transcript TENNIS BALL: How was that race? BUBBLE: Oi loiked it voiry much! Well, except for the spoikes. NEEDLE: They weren't there when I ran the race. CHOCOLATEY: I suppose they were there just to make it more challenging for you, Bubble. BUBBLE: Yeah, Oi suppose soio. (Announcer shows up.) ANNOUNCER: Hey guys, it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake Team Water-Dr. Fizz (Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) ANNOUNCER: Welcome back, Team Water-Dr. Fizz. We got eight of each kind of vote for each team. CONTROLLY: First let's get to the likes. Leafy, you got one like. Yin-Yang, you got two likes. But Pen wins the prize with five likes. PEN: Yay! What do I win? GAMEBOARD: You win... liquified baseballs. (hands Pen a bucket with five liquified baseballs in it) PEN: What do I do with these? MEPHONE4: Whatever you want. It's your prize. PEN: Hey, Blocky, wanna help me pull a prank with the prize I just won? BLOCKY: Sure! MEPAD: (blocks Pen and Blocky) Wait till Cake at Stake is over! PEN: Okay. (He and Blocky sit back down.) ANNOUNCER: Much better. Now then, the cake this time is Puffball's rainbow cake from challenge 5. MEGAPHONE: Blocky, Bomb, Bow, Cherries, Dough, Eraser, Golf Ball, Leafy, Microphone, Pen, Pin, Tennis Ball, and Yin-Yang are safe with no dislikes. And surprisingly, so is Taco. GAMEBOARD: It's down to Box, Knife, and Pickle. (TV displays the votes.) ANNOUNCER: This is surprising. Pickle got six dislikes, which becomes 12 because of his Lose Token. But for the first time ever on TBFDIWP, we've got a tie for second most dislikes! Box and Knife each got one dislike. PIN: Oh my pin factory! What do we do? CONTROLLY: We need a tiebreaker. Box and Knife, you'll both be competing in the Jelly Woods Funrun, one of the races from the Kit Needy game in the last episode. Whoever comes in last is eliminated. (About a minute later, Knife crosses the finish line. Box is still at the starting line.) GAMEBOARD: So Knife is safe and Box is eliminated. Anything you'd like to say before you go? (Silence.) GAMEBOARD: Okay then. (Pickle and Box are sent to the TLC.) Team Candylicious CONTROLLY: Welcome back, Team Candylicious! Let's start with the likes. Boat and Suitcase, you each got one like. But Baseball wins the prize with six likes. GAMEBOARD: For your prize, Baseball, you get to pick any previously eliminated contestant of your choice to rejoin the game. BASEBALL: Hmm... I guess I choose Yellow Face. He was funny! Especially those commercials he used to do. ANNOUNCER: Okay. So Yellow Face is back. (Yellow Face is taken out of the TLC.) YELLOW FACE: HEY GUYS, I'M BACK! SOCCER BALL: Wait, what team will Yellow Face be on now that he's rejoined? GAMEBOARD: WOAH Bunch 2. He was originally on that team. Now, Baseball, you also need to pick a WOAH Bunch 2 member to be eliminated. Yellow Face will replace that member. BASEBALL: Hmm... I guess I choose Cheesy. PSB: ♪Good choice!♪ (Cheesy is sent to the TLC.) MEPAD: Now we can do the dislikes. MEPHONE4: Okay then. Hot Dog, you're safe with no dislikes. (PSB tosses cake to Hot Dog, but she throws too hard and... SPLAT! The cake hits Hot Dog right in the face.) CONTROLLY: Also safe with no dislikes is: Everyone except Bomby, Dictionary, Fan, and Pinecone. (TV displays the votes.) ANNOUNCER: Bomby and Pinecone are safe with one dislike each. MEGAPHONE: Dictionary and Fan, you two have been eliminated with two and four dislikes respectively. Good thing the Object Mayhem contestants aren't at this part of the water park right now. Bouncy Ball would've freaked out if he heard the number of votes Fan got. FAN: Wait! Before you fling me, I have something to say. (walks over to Test Tube) Test Tube, I'd like you to look after my egg for me while I'm gone. TEST TUBE: Sure thing, Fan! (Dictionary and Fan are sent to the TLC.) BOAT: Hey Snowflake, sorry about Dictionary. SNOWFLAKE: That's all right. I don't need him as a translator that much now, anyway. Golf Ball's chances of winning Golf Ball's chances of winning just went from 1.428571% to 1.515%. The contest ANNOUNCER: We got lots of complaints about the contests being too hard, so we're making this next one easier. It's a quiz about various object shows. There will be 15 questions. Be warned: Some questions are harder than others, and some may even be trick questions! #What was the order in which the contestants were eliminated in the first season of BFDI? #Who was eliminated in episode 9 of Inanimate Insanity II? #Which episode of BOTO featured a rival object show entitled Battle of the Objects? (You can answer with the episode number, the episode title, or both.) #Which two contestants were eliminated in episode 11 of Object Mayhem? #According to the trailer for Object Madness episode 2, which Team B contestant actually wants to be eliminated? #Who was the last color standing in the paintbrush tag game in episode 3 of The Color Challenge? #What was Puffball's last line in BFDIA? #In what episode of Inanimate Insanity was Nick-Le first introduced? #In episode 6 of BOTO, two recommended characters got 11 votes each. Which two were they? #Who were the three guest judges in Inanimate Insanity II episode 4? #Which team did David join in BFDI? #In episode 24 of BFDI, we saw three commercials in a row: a commercial for the No More Advertisements Foundation, a Yellow Face commercial for Non-Slip Shoes So Ha!, and a Blocky's Funny Doings International prank on the Announcer. In what order were they shown? #In which episode of BOTO did Baguette first mention his father Croissant? #According to the Yellow Face commercial in BFDI 7, none of the people who bought the Bubble Transformer said they didn't like it. Why was that? #Object Trek was originally going to go by another name before h≡r learned that the other name was taken. What was the other name? CONTROLLY: Send in your answers by November 12th. GAMEBOARD: Well, what are you waiting for? GO! Results CONTROLLY: We've decided to end this one early. Book, Eraser, Fries, Hot Dog, Marshmallow, Music Note, Pen, and Yellow Face turned in answers. MEPHONE4: Book, Eraser, Fries, Marshmallow, Pen, and Yellow Face all got 15 out of 15 correct. Hot Dog and Music Note both got 12 out of 15 correct. ANNOUNCER: Here are your teams' scores. We averaged them so Golf Ball wouldn't get upset. *Team Yoylecake - 14 *Team Water-Dr. Fizz - 15 *Team Candylicious - 12 *WOAH Bunch 2 - 15 GAMEBOARD: So that means there's a tie. That means we need a tiebreaker. ANNOUNCER: Hold on, Gameboard. I see the test answers next to Yellow Face. He obviously cheated. Yellow Face, your score goes down to zero and you get a Lose Token. YELLOW FACE: I CAN'T GO RIGHT AWAY! I JUST REJOINED! GAMEBOARD: Oh yeah. We were supposed to give you an Immunity Token for rejoining. (gives YF an Immunity Token along with his Lose Token. PIN: Wait, hold on. What is an Immunity Token? GAMEBOARD: You can use it to get instant immunity during Cake at Stake. MEGAPHONE: So anyway, Team Water-Dr. Fizz wins. Click here to vote on the members of the other teams. Voting ends November 13th. Voting is over. Click here for episode 9! Epilogue BASEBALL: Maybe I shouldn't have picked Yellow Face to rejoin. Maybe I should've picked Spongy. MATCH: (slaps Baseball) OMG, Baseball! Please tell me you did not like, just say that. You should, like, know how I feel about Spongy. (pushes Baseball into the lava pool from challenge 3) PENCIL: Match, what the sharpener has happened to you? You're starting to get a little too needy! NEEDLE: (slaps Pencil) Don't call me Needy! Category:TBFDIWP